If It's Not Rough, It Isn't Fun
by Heya-Alex
Summary: Jonouchi muses about his sex-life and relationship with Kaiba. Mostly introspective, contains violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
Warnings: Violence, reference to sexual situations.  
Notes: This is a shonen-ai fanfiction.  
Summary: Jonouchi muses about his sex-life with Kaiba.

Kaiba Seto is not a gentle lover.

It shouldn't have surprised Jonouchi. There are some situations in life in which people show their true faces, and sex is one of them. Everything points towards Kaiba being every bit as aggressive as he is all day long. However, Jonouchi expected something different.

Kaiba can be kind - towards his little brother, at least. It made Jonouchi believe that somewhere, deep inside, Kaiba had a soft core that might show in such a situation. He probably has, but he hides it well. _Fake it till you make it_, you know?

Also, he assumed that someone like Kaiba, with so many responsibilities, would like to relax once; just lean back and let someone else do the work and take control.

He has been proven wrong on many occasions.

Having sex with Kaiba is like having a fight, and it has started with one and ended with bruises more than once. To say that Kaiba likes it rough is an understatement. He doesn't go for straight-forward BDSM though, if only because submissive people bore him. He loves the challenge. Jonouchi actually tried it once, when he visited Kaiba in his office. Just letting him have his way, that is.

He even begged a little bit.

Barely ten seconds and a frown later, Kaiba abandoned him on the spot and went to his desk. "I have more important things to do," he said.

Being the hot-headed person the he is, Jonouchi walked over to him and pulled the documents Kaiba was looking through away, hoping he gave him a nice paper-cut (which he did).

"You can't just leave me like that, asshole!" he yelled, vaguely gesturing towards the obvious bulge in his pants.

For a moment, he thought that Kaiba would just throw him out. He could be sadistic like that. But there was a strange glint in his eyes, and the next moment, Kaiba grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer, so hard that he almost dragged him over the desk.

Reacting purely on instinct, Jonouchi actually punched Kaiba. Seeing the blow coming, Kaiba let go and tried to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. Then, leaping on the desk to be able to apply more force, Jonouchi pushed him away hard.

One of the things he'd learnt from fighting countless gang fights was that distance could save your life.

The impact sent Kaiba's chair crashing against the glass wall behind him. Jonouchi's heart stopped for a second. Good thing the glass was unbreakable.

Before Jonouchi could say anything, Kaiba had jumped to his feet and grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him off the desk and throwing him to the floor as if he was a doll. The CEO was on top of him so fast, he could barely turn on his back. The look in Kaiba's eyes was murderous, yet almost ecstatic.

Kicking around wildly, Jonouchi managed to make him lose balance and switched their positions. Kaiba grabbed him by the collar and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, seizing the moment of surprise to get on top again. Jonouchi shuddered when he felt Kaiba's erection rub against his. The bastard gave Jonouchi a smug smirk. After some painfully long seconds, during which the corners of Kaiba's lips began to tremble slightly, Jonouchi smirked back.

It ended up being the best sex they'd ever had.

Sure, their relationship isn't exactly what other people would call a warm and loving one. Or, for that matter, a relationship at all. But there _is_ something between them that is more than mere infatuation. It is there when Kaiba does not ask about the scars on Jonouchi's back and does not judge, and it is there when Kaiba darts up at night and notices that Jonouchi is holding his hand.

There are tender moments between them. Just not during sex. It doesn't exactly worry Jonouchi, but there is still something unsettling about it.

_After all_, he thinks, while ripping Kaiba's expensive shirt open, which infuriates him enough to shove Jonouchi against the wardrobe so hard that the wood creaks and breaks,_ what does this say about me?_

~ ~ ~

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story! _  
_


End file.
